Nightfall
by Jenn0509
Summary: Seth Clearwater has never gone looking for his imprint, the pack depends on him remaining constant, but he can't be more excited when he finally meets her. Lilly is the gorgeous new girl in town and his imprint. He's worried about telling her his secrets, but she has secrets of her own that could put the whole community in danger. Canon compliant, rewrite of Nightfall is Bliss!
1. Prologue: Blank Space

**Welcome one and all! This is a rewrite of my old Seth/OC fix that was called Nightfall is Bliss. If you're joining me for the second round, don't worry, there's a lot of fun new stuff for you to enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue: Blank Space**

**Anna Davenport**

_"But you'll come back each time you leave_

_'Cause, darling, I'm a nightmare dressed like a daydream."_

I could never have anticipated how well my plans would turn out. I had stolen away from my pathetic village and made a new life for myself. The life of a queen. To the people of Avalon, I was Queen Anemone, their beloved king's wife, and mother to the future leaders of Avalon. All seven of them. I'd never intended to be a mother to so many children. I didn't even particularly like children in my youth, but circumstances had showered the blessings upon me. No matter the tragedy.

I let myself look over the balcony of my personal sitting chamber to gaze at a small number of my children playing in the grass below. They were so beautiful. Though I had considered her my daughter since the hour of her birth, raven haired Hollyhock wasn't mine by blood. Her mother, Avalien, a childhood friend I had once called Ava, died giving birth to her. Ava refused to give a name to her child's father, and my curiosity got the best of me. I took it upon myself to tell her family that Ava had named me guardian to her child, and had raised the girl as one of my own for the last sixteen years.

Holly trailed after my oldest girl, who yelled back, "Hurry up! You're too slow!"

Holly must have inherited her viper's tongue from her mysterious father, "I am not. You're an idiot."

My youngest walked along a felled tree along the side of the clearing, "Act like ladies!"

Holly lunged at her sister, and I smiled as I watched them tussle, passing the time like their brothers would. I was always grateful for my youngest's neutrality, even though it came at a terrible price. Little Geranium was eight years old, petite and pale. She was also a Healer, one of the most incredibly rare gifts that any in our land could possess. She wasn't Rowan, with the ability to harness animal senses and take that animals shape, but she was one of my greatest triumphs. Geranium was going to live on in history because of her ability and her status.

Normally, I wouldn't have minded my daughters rough housing, but lately, Holly had been restless. Holly had always been so quiet, but now she would anger at the tiniest of things. Signs of a young Rowan nearing his or her Transition, which signaled the beginning of a bloodlust that would follow them for the rest of their lives and would help them find their Mate.

My fingers fiddled with the pendant I wore even in sleep, which housed a lock of blonde hair. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I smiled even before my husband spoke, "Is something the matter, my love?"

I shook my head. "Non, I wouldn't seek to worry you, my King."

He smiled against my shoulder, "My Queen, you mustn't keep secrets from your beloved Mate. Speak to me of what troubles you."

I sighed, turning in his grasp to rest my hands flat on his muscled chest, "Some of the children are becoming restless."

His eyebrows furrowed, "Which one?"

A wry smile tugged at the corner of my lips, "Holly."

He sighed, running a hand through his straight blond hair. "Oh dear. I always assumed she be the first girl, but I never thought she'd Transition before Nigel, he's nearly reached majority and he still hasn't Transitioned. What do you suggest we do? You are my best and brightest council member."

I looked up into the silver eyes of the only man I'd ever wanted, "I don't know. Perhaps it's time to take them from here. It is tradition for them to live for a time among the people of the Earthly realm around the time they Transition."

He sighed, messing with his hair again, "Are you certain, beloved? It seems rash to me. Holly is just the first. Should we not wait for some of the others?"

I gazed out the window again. He had a point. The twins, Oliver and Lilly, were just barely a year older than Holly though. "Possibly, but you know that being close to someone who's Transitioning can set off others. Being there will slow it a bit. I don't think we can handle Holly and Lilly Transitioning at the same time."

He chuckled, shaking his head, "I think you might be right, the two of them would tear us apart, both stubborn as mules. I have no idea where Lilly gets that from." I raised an eyebrow at his statement. Lilly certainly didn't get it from me. No other soul in our world knew the truth, but Lilly and Oliver weren't mine. They were related to Chrys though. He gasped dramatically, taking my expression in the only way he knew possible, "Are you insinuating that I'm where she gets that from? I'm appalled. You wound me with your words you beautifully wicked woman."

The smile on my face was dark. He didn't know the half of me being wicked. I'd be dead if he did. It wouldn't matter that I was the mother of four of his children if he ever found out what I had done. "My apologies, my love. When should we leave?"

"Today." He replied instantly, "Can you have the children readied by nightfall?"

"I might. Depends on how unruly our clan is though." He grinned at me, but said nothing as I stretched up to kiss his lightly whiskered cheek. I preferred him clean shaven. He looked far too common like this. "I'll leave you to the official arrangements."

I left him alone and went to gather the children. My eldest, Nigel, was easy to find. As usual he was in his chambers, but no noise escaped the room, so he was alone, a rather unusual occurrence. No doubt he was drafting a letter to one of his numerous paramours. I opened the door a tiny bit, "Nigel? Dear one, may I come in?"

I heard his feet his the floor as he sprung off his bed like it was on fire. "Mother! Yes! Please...um, may I have a moment?"

I could only imagine what he was doing that required a momentary pause before his own mother could enter his chambers. I watched through the cracked door as he shoved papers under his bed, and had to stifle a laugh, "May I enter your domain, my Prince?"

He laughed and the sound shook my bones. He was a beautiful male. It was hard for me to believe that I had given birth to him. His brown eyes were identical to mine and his cheekbones were high and regal, like his father's, "You know you can. I just had to shove my... dirty laundry under the bed."

"Laundry, of course." I let the last word drag out just to annoy him, "You need to pack. We are going to Earth."

His brown eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yes, get busy." He opened his mouth to speak, "No questions, Nigel. Pack." He nodded and shuffled towards one of his dressers.

I was walking back down the hallway when two small bodies slammed into me from each side as I rounded a corner. "Mummy!" One yelled.

"Where are we going?" The other rushed.

I sighed, pulling both of my twelve-year-old identical twins off of my body, "What would make you think we're going anywhere? What were you doing?"

Their blue eyes widened and their heads jerked to lock stares with their other half for a few seconds. They looked back at me and both grinned wildly, "What makes you think we were doing anything at all?"

Their unison was unnerving, and I was their mother, "Ivy, Moss. Ladies don't lie."

Ivy spoke first, "But Mum, we weren't lying,"

"we were just asking a question." Moss Rose finished smoothly.

I clenched my jaw, "Mind your attitudes or I'll the both of you." They nodded solemnly. After all, all of my children were obedient, even the rebellious and defiant Holly bent to my will in the end. "We're going on a trip as a family. Do you need help or can you pack on your own? Where we're going it's rainy and cold."

"We can do it on our own." In a flash of golden blonde hair, they were gone. Hopefully to their rooms.

Lilly's twin was in his room, the door open already to reveal him asleep on his bed, a sketch pad resting on his chest, "Oliver." I called from a distance, but stepped closer to repeat myself, "Oliver!"

He jumped into wakefullness, and rolled off his bed, making a dull thudding noise on the ancient wooden floor, "What the hell?!"

"Oliver!" I chided.

He blinked up at me, his gray eyes clouded with sleep, "Mum?"

"Yes, Mum." I said dryly, "Oliver, dear, I don't need you or Lilly asking questions, I just need you two to pack up some things and be ready to leave before nightfall. I trust you can manage Lilly?"

"Why?"

I shot him a dark look, "No questions. You manage Lilly better than the rest of us combined."

He laughed, his brown hair shaking around his ears, "I don't know, Mum, Gerry's gotten pretty good at keeping Lilly in line. She hurts me now, she's gotten too damn strong."

"Just when did you get such a vial vocabulary?" I asked, pushing away the disappointment that followed me whenever I remembered that unlike his twin, Oliver was completely human. Gifted, but human.

His face flushed, "Um... Well..."

"You've been sneaking out of the castle, haven't you?" I knew he had been. The children didn't go anywhere without eyes on them reporting back to me.

"Can I pack now?" He asked, eyes diverted to the floor.

"Seems like the best use of your time. We'll speak later." I said briskly, exiting his filthy room. Gerry was racing up the stairs after her cat, but she stopped short when she saw me. I smiled at her, as sweetly as I could manage, "Sweetheart, go pack some things up, we're going to go on a little trip. Make sure Holly knows and tell her to pack as well." My youngest child looked up at me with her bright eyes that disturbingly had tears in them. She never cried, never, not even as an infant. I knelt beside her, "Darling, what's wrong?" Even though she was eight, Gerry only showed extreme emotions, a side effect to her being a Healer. In some corners of our world Healers were feared because they were cold and impartial with the rumored ability to bring back the dead. No one knew if that was true, however, because Gerry was the first Healer to live in centuries.

"Something's wrong with Holly."

"What are you talking about?"

Gerry wiped away her tears, "She attacked Lilly. We were just playing, but I think she's going to hurt Lilly."

My heart stopped beating in my chest, _"Chrys!"_

I heard my mate's voice in my head, one of the joys of being Mated to him, _"What's wrong, my dear one?"_

_"It's Holly, outside in the yard."_ I felt my husband bolt from our chambers, "Gerry, tell the others not to go outside. Find Oliver and stay with him in his room. He'll be in pain if Lilly's hurt."

"Don't let Holly or Lilly get hurt." She ordered.

I kissed the top of her brown curl covered head, "I'll do my best, baby, I'll do my best."

I ran in the opposite direction as my youngest and burst out the side yard doors, "Holly!"

My adopted daughter's waist length black hair was whipping around her in the wind. She had her pale fingers wrapped around Lilly's neck, "Holly let her go. Fight me."

She swung her head around and I gasped. Her normally green eyes were red, not just red, but a vibrant blood red. We were too late, she was Transitioning. Her elongated teeth garbled her words when she spoke,"She wouldn't be quiet. She wouldn't leave Gerry alone." Lilly's eyes closed and she went limp.

I couldn't let Holly kill the other girl, she was more valuable alive, "She's quiet now. Just let her go. I'm stronger than she is. If you can beat me, then you'll always be strong enough to beat anyone. I promise."

Holly let go of Lilly and the other girl fell to the ground like a doll. Holly pulled back her fist to hit me as she moved forward. I stood still, waiting for the impact that I wasn't going to evade. Just as her fist started forward, Chrys tackled her to the ground, "Let me go!" She growled, and tried to reach any part of his skin that she could. My Mate was a bear, much stronger than her in any form, and he knew what he was doing.

He tried to sooth her. "Holly, calm. You don't want to hurt anyone. Calm."

I joined my husband and pinned her head in my lap, brushing stray strands of black hair from her face, "You're not doing it right, my love." I pressed my lips to her forehead and opened a vein in my Mates wrist with the tiny knife I carried with me at all times. Holly's body stilled nearly instantly, and she grabbed his wrist to lick the blood up that was welling to the surface. His blood would satisfy her for now, but she'd be searching for her own Mate before long.

Chrys let her go when she'd had enough to calm down, and she gripped my hands and pulled herself into my lap. I continued to brush her hair with my fingers as she started to bawl. "Hush, Holly, hush. It'll be okay."

My husband's hand joined mine on our adoptive daughter's head, "I'm glad we're leaving soon. She can't take much more." I nodded and after a few moments, Holly had fallen asleep. He picked her up, "I'll take her to the entrance hall. Meet me there as soon as you can with everyone else." I nodded tersely and helped my mate adjust our sixteen year-old in his arms.

Lilly was lying unconscious on the grass. She was a wolf, and therefore far more dense than she looked. I would struggle to carry her that far, "Take Lilly too?"

Chrys scowled, but nodded, "Sure."

I smiled, walking away, "I'll have Oliver pack for her." Amazingly the boy didn't fight me, he'd felt his twin's pain. He panicked a little when we all entered the entrance hall fifteen minutes later and he saw the bruises in the shape of their sister's hands on her neck. He hadn't thought that someone had actually tried to strangle his twin. My Mate shut him down quickly enough, and Gerry held her tongue.

Gerry, although the youngest, was by far the most mature and intelligent of my children. It was disconcerting to look into her violet eyes; they had an all-seeing edge to them. Sometimes, I felt like she knew all my secrets. She never said a word though. Gentility ran in her blood as well as in her name, Geranium.

Before I could ask her to, she walked to her still unconscious sister and placed her small hands over the purple hand marks on Lilly's neck. I smiled, when she pulled away, and not a mark was left on her sister's pale, thin neck.

Chrys came from behind again and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Anna, we need to leave, unless you want to deal with my mother coming out here and skinning our butts for me trying to take you away. They really do adore you."

I giggled and he kissed my neck, "I'm glad I was the first girl you fancied, your parents don't know what they're missing. Better for me, I get to be a queen." What a lie that was.

"You're the only on I'd have, Anemone."

I cringed at the name I had adopted when I had arrived at the castle for the first time. "Oh, don't call me that. It's Anna."

"It's your name."

"Blame my mother, Chrysanthemum." I stuck my tongue out at him.

Nigel cleared his throat, "Could you perhaps not flirt and let us get on our way?"

Chrys sighed, letting his body slump against mine, "I guess, but how do you think you lot came along?"

All of our conscious children groaned, except for Gerry. She did, however, wrinkle her nose in disgust. I shrugged Chrys off and hoisted my youngest up onto my hip, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded and I elbowed Chrys in the ribs. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A few seconds later, my family and I had switched worlds. A collective breath was taken as a reaction to the subtle pressure change. Lilly and Holly moaned. I'd assumed the pressure change would wake them. Their eyes opened.

Lilly's gray eyes were fully dilated, some of the blood vessels had popped, "What the hell was that, Holly?"

Holly blinked in the sunlight that was streaming through the tree canopy, her still bloodshot eyes hypersensitive, "I'm not sure? God, did I attack you?" She started gasping in horror and panic, but Gerry hugged her, easing the pain in her body from the pressure change as well as from her Transformation. Becoming an adult was never easy.

Lilly rubbed her own neck, where the mark of Holly's hands should have been, "I don't remember. Really, I'm fine though thanks for asking."

Holly snorted. "You sure sound fine, smart ass."

Lilly grinned, "It's a quality. You're just jealous." Holly rolled her eyes at her.

Chrys coughed to silence our children, "Well, guys, welcome to our new home for the next few months. Forks, Washington."

* * *

**So if you read the first version, you'll notice that I'm not hiding Anna's unsavory character at all! The first major change of many!**

**I'll have Chapter One up sometime tomorrow! Chapter title is When Love Gets a Hold of You from a song by Reba McEntire. This chapter title was from Taylor Swift!**

**Chapters should come pretty regularly, seeing as I'm editing, not reinventing the wheel, so please join me on this fun (Much less confusing than the original) ride!**

**-Jenn**


	2. Chapter 1: When Love Gets A Hold of You

As promised, here's chapter 1! It's shorter than most of my chapters on this rewrite are going to be, but that's how it worked out! We're in Forks now! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: When Love Gets A Hold Of You**

**Seth Clearwater**

"Won't believe what you say and do

When love gets a hold of you"

Jacob was driving me crazy. He was never usually quite so whiny, but today he was on a roll. It might have been because the Cullens finally made him go home so he could see his dad and his visiting sisters, but he really didn't have to be taking all his frustration out on me.

It's not that he didn't enjoy seeing his sisters and Billy, but it really killed him to leave Nessie. It was kind of sweet that after Jacob left, Nessie was all over Rosalie. He was a constant thorn in Rosalie and Bella's sides. I, on the other hand, had the brains to know that vampires need space. They didn't enjoy him hogging their little girl, who looked like a seven-year-old. I had yet to wear out my welcome. I was home when I didn't feel like hanging out with Emmett and Jacob didn't need me.

It was funny, I had kind of been scared of the big Cullen at first, but he had decided to make me his buddy…dude kicked my ass every time we played video-games. He thought it was funny. He also thought it was funny to call me his 'Little Wolfie'. That was not funny.

I've been going to school and still live with my mom. Not that that's a big deal, I am still just a seventeen year old in high school. Leah is still sort of pissed over the whole Nessie-Cullen thing, but at least she's quiet about it now. I'm the only one lucky enough to be her sounding board.

It was my turn to watch Nessie. She was generally asleep when it was my turn, but not today. She was angry and sitting on the sofa next to me with her jaw set an arms crossed in a completely Bella manner. I'd been trying to coax her out of her mood all day, but I'd decided hours ago just to wait 'till Bella and Edward got home. Now I was flipping through the sports channels on Bella and Edward's TV.

One more attempt, "Hey, Ness, you want to go outside?"

She crossed her arms tighter against her chest, "I'm not going anywhere without Jake."

I hung my head. She was persistent, "Please, Nessie? For me? I thought I was cool."

She looked me over pointedly, her jaw still set, "You're funny sometimes."

"Glad I'm a source of amusement for you." I growled.

She slit her eyes at me, "I'll tell Jake you're being mean."

"Brat."

"I am not! Jake!" Crap… He would hear her and I would be dead.

"Nessie! No! Do you want to go hunting?"

"I want Jake!" It was so odd to have a girl that looked so young, acted so mature one minute and then the next she was wailing like a three year old, over a year and a half older than she actually was. It was creepy to know that she would look like a teenager in less than four years. I loved Nessie, it was hard not to, but recently my temper had been short. I didn't know what was really wrong with me. I knew it wasn't her, but I still couldn't help but to snap at her when Jacob wasn't around. The little half-vampire just had a knack for annoying me.

"Ness!" I sighed and rubbed my eyes against the base of my palms, Jacob to the rescue. I didn't even bother to defend my actions as I walked past him. "Seth?"

"I'm going to school." Sure, it was a Friday and I had skipped my morning classes, but right now the only thing that would calm me down was to be stuck in the middle of the monotony of high school life.

I slammed the front door with a little more strength than I had intended and the poor thing shook in its frame. I just wanted to get something normal out of my day. That wasn't in the cards though. I'd heard the stories of Edward and Bella's meeting, but it had never occurred to me that Biology class might have some sort of deal with fate.

He, yes he, was standing in the front of the classroom talking to Mr. Banner. I forced myself to walk past him, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I'd never felt like this before towards any male and I couldn't even tell you what color his eyes were. "Seth?"

My lab partner slid into the seat next to me, forcing me to break my eyes away. "Yeah, Jay?"

Jason frowned at him, "What're you staring at?"

"Him. Do you know who he is?" I pointed at the back of the kid's head.

"Yeah, he and his siblings started school this morning when you weren't here. They're from Europe."

"What's his name?" I clenched my teeth, waiting for a reply.

"Oliver, he and his twin are in our grade."

I gasped, feeling a tiny glimmer of hope that I wasn't going to have to come to terms with a rapid change in sexuality. "He has a twin?"

Jason shrugged, smiling tightly, which was a bit unusual for my usually laid back friend, "Yeah, a sister. There's a younger sister that has some classes with our grade. Speak of the devil." Yes, devil was the right word to describe this girl. She was wearing a form fitting black dress that looked like silk that covered most of her body. Her black hair was really long and shiny. Her green eyes looked like they could cut through glass.

She scanned the room and I didn't miss how her eyes widened in excitement when they found Jason. I looked at him and he was smirking at her. She held his gaze for several seconds before pulling her eyes away to speak softly to the teacher. She ended up sitting across the aisle from Jason and not with her brother.

I spent the rest of the class with my eyes glued to the back of Oliver's head.

When the bell rang, my eyes were drawn to Jason. He had stood from his seat and grabbed the new girl's wrist. She was giving him a nasty look, but she walked beside him. I was curious. What was Jason doing? This was so not in his character, he was my only friend that wasn't a wolf. How did he know her anyway?

I followed them down the hall and almost passed out with shock when he pulled her into a closet. I leaned casually against the wall next to the as soon as it shut completely.

"Jason, I told you I would see you soon." Wow, the girl's voice was smooth, but at the same time had a huskiness that sounded lust induced. That couldn't be right, she had just met Jason.

"Is your whole family here?" Jason sounded pissed.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter, it'll be easy to break from the family now that they're here."

Now he just sounded surprised, "How did you manage to do it?"

"I faked my Transition. I nearly killed my sister. Good God, Jason, I nearly killed her." The girl's voice raised in panic.

Jason soothed her, "You didn't. Relax, you're here with us now. I'll take care of you."

I knew what kissing sounded like from hanging with Emmett, and they sounded like they were getting after it. The girl needed air first, "How is he?"

"Sander?"

"Yeah."

"He's wonderful. He looks just like me."

I'd known that Jason had a son, but he'd made it pretty clear that the boy's mother wasn't in the picture.

"I was hoping he'd at least have my hair."

"Nope, you lose. He's a blond."

She was the mother of Jason's son?

She clicked her tongue, "Damn, knew I should have gone after the brunet."

"Hah! I can tell you that I'm the best you'll ever get."

The girl sighed, "I know that, but I'm scared."

"Why are you scared, my sweet Hells Bells?"

She laughed and it sounded almost vampiric, "You do know that that is an oxymoron, right?"

"Yeah, but do I look like I care?"

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that." She sighed again, "I'm scared because I don't know where to go from here. I'm with you now, but I'll have to leave. I don't think I can bear leaving you again. I can't leave Sander. Letting you take him so soon killed me."

"I don't want you to leave me. Come with me, I can protect you."

"You know that's a lie, Jason. My parents would kill you. I can't ever put you in that kind of danger."

"I'm not in danger, this is the safest place to be, Forks. Your parents chose well."

"I can't leave the family right now, I feel big changes coming and I don't like where they're headed."

"Let me help you."

"I can't. They can't know about you. Either of you. And I can't leave yet. I need to protect them." Holly pleaded.

I could hear Jason's teeth grinding, "I don't care about them, Holly. Let me protect you."

She laughed shortly, "Jason, you need to focus on protecting our son, not me."

"I want to protect you both."

"You can't protect me, Jason!" Holly exclaimed.

"Why not? Give me one good reason." He demanded.

Holly's voice softened, "I can't control myself. I nearly killed my sister and you want to know something? I enjoyed it. I wrapped my fingers around her neck and I watched her struggle. I'm not normal, not right. We've known that, but it's deeper than I thought. I watched the look in her eyes. I could almost taste her shock and her fear, and I loved it. Part of me wanted to see the light fade from her eyes. I don't even trust myself not to kill you right now. I certainly don't trust myself with Lysander."

Jason grunted in annoyance, "He's your son, Holly. You would never hurt him."

She growled back, "I don't know that, Jason! I won't put him in danger just because you are blindly putting faith in me. I need to go."

"Holly!"

"I'm sorry, Jason." I heard her whisper as she moved towards the door and lunged down the hall and around the corner.

What was I doing? First, I got so angry with Nessie, then, I couldn't take my eyes off a guy and now, I was eavesdropping on my best human friend. I'd never done any of these things until today, never even thought about them. I'd always been calm and I'd never gotten angry with Nessie before. I certainly wasn't gay, was I? No, I would have known that by now. I'd never snooped in my best friends business. Something wasn't right.

"Are you okay?" I hadn't realized I was on the ground until a soft voice made me look up…into the clearest gray eyes I'd ever seen. The girl smiled at me, her brown hair in a braid hanging over her right shoulder, "Hi, I'm Lilly."

I stopped breathing. I couldn't focus on anything, but her. It was like the world had just been pulled out from under my feet. My perspective on the entire world had changed forever. I would never be the same again.

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! Next chapter will probably be up either tomorrow or Saturday!

-Jenn


	3. Chapter 2: Call Me Maybe

And this chapter is a little longer than will be normal! If you're reading this, please review/favorite to let me know!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Call Me Maybe**

**Lilly Davenport**

_"__Hey I just met you, and this is crazy._

_But here's my number, so call me maybe?"_

As soon as I told him my name, it seemed like we both zoned out, staring at each other. He was beyond attractive, his skin a beautiful russet color. He had strangely light eyes that contrasted with his dark skin and long dark ponytail. When I finally recognized the buzz of the school bell, I held out my hand, "We should get to class, right?" He blinked up at me and then peered at my out stretched hand. I gave it a little wiggle, feeling more than a little awkward, "I don't bite."

He looked back to my face with a look of pure awe on his, "I'm Seth."

I grinned, "Well, Seth, I'd shake your hand, but I need to help you get up first. It's proper and all."

He looked away from me and glanced at the hall behind me, "Thanks." He gripped my hand in his and as I helped him up, I almost passed out. His hand on mine felt…incredible. He was so warm, like he'd stuck his hand in an oven. I had never realized how cold I was until he'd touched me. I felt like I'd shiver for the rest of my life, but he seemed unruffled and asked, "What class do you have for seventh period?"

I blinked like an idiot for several seconds before pulling the sheet of paper with my schedule on it out of my backpack. I'd never lived such a structured life, and adapting to regularly scheduled classes was going to be tougher than I'd originally thought when I'd been fighting with my parents to allow us to go to school. I read the words next to the appropriate time period swiftly, even though I had no idea what the first one meant, "Algebra two. What do you have?"

He moved my schedule so that he could see it, his mouth twitching up into a small smile, not that I was staring as he said, "We're in the same class. I'll take you there."

Our teacher found obvious delight in putting us next to each other because we were 'friends'. I focused on trying to comprehend the class work until the teacher let us have free time at the end of class. "I'm Seth."

I snorted, pleased that he seemed just as out of sorts as I was. I relaxed a little, grinning at him, "Right, so I've been told." My next words bubbled out completely unbidden, "I'm curious. What do you do in your free time?"

He stared at me, and I wanted to throw something at him. It would make my awkward question a little more reasonable if he thought I was a crazy person who threw things at people for no reason. That might be better than the embarrassment I was feeling now. I found myself staring back at him though. Did we have some strange obsession with staring at each other? He finally replied, "I hang out with my friends."

"Friends. Huh, I've never really had a friend before. I mean besides my sister and brothers." His expression made me nervous, and when I got nervous, I had a hard time keeping my damned mouth shut. I rubbed my neck with both hands, a habit I had developed since we had come to Forks.

"What?"

I felt myself blush, "Uh, my siblings and I were home schooled. My brother and I wanted to go to public school when we moved here though, and when you're twins, it's really easy to put up a big fuss. Our parents didn't stand a chance. Do you have siblings?"

He smiled, "Yeah, I have an older sister, Leah. She spends most of her time with our friend Jacob and his friends."

"Who is your best friend?"

"Jacob, well, at least I hope he still is. I might have made him angry today."

"Eh, I'm sure you are a hard person to stay mad at."

"You mean that?"

"Yes, I'd like to get to know you better." Good Lord I sounded like an idiot! I might as well have just told the boy that I thought he was hot and then jumped him like some hooker. Well, maybe my words didn't sound that desperate. Hopefully. Either that or I was failing spectacularly at fitting in. I'd owe Holly a chunk of my allowance if he ran screaming.

He was shifting nervously in his seat, "Hey, Lilly, since you're new here, would you like to hang out with me and maybe some of my friends after school?"

Yet again I could only stare at him for what seemed like forever, "I'd love to. I just need to tell my brother. He gets a little paranoid if he doesn't know where I am these days."

Seth was grinning like an idiot, "That's great. I mean, not that he's paranoid, but that you can come."

The bell rang, and I grinned back, "I know what you mean. I'll be right back, don't move." I jumped out of my chair and nearly skidded out the door, "Ollie!"

I'd never thought about running track, but if the way I was running now was any indication, than I would be really good and when I Transitioned, even better. "Lilly, what's wrong?" My twin was panting; I'd obviously scared the crap out of him.

"Geez, Ollie. I didn't mean to scare you." I said softly, brushing some of his hair out of his eyes, "You okay?"

He shrugged away from me a little bit, but nodded, "Yeah, just on edge." He frowned, "Holly seem off to you?"

I echoed his shrug, I'd prepared this lie ahead of time so the word flowed out easily, "Holly's weird. She's our sister, but she's always been off. She's Transitioned, she's going to be a different. It's only been a few weeks. We're all still getting used to her."

"You're right, but she just seemed really tense in the class I had with her. Tense for her at least." He said with a short laugh.

"We all knew this was going to happen. We just all thought Nigel would go first." I told him, trying to comfort him a little.

He smiled at me, "Yeah, you nervous?"

"That at any moment I'm going to sprout fangs and want to kill myself because it feels like I'm burning alive? Yeah, I'm nervous, but I can't stress about it. It's going to happen. You're lucky you aren't going to have to deal with that. Holly had it easy. Sure she almost strangled me, but she got herself under control really quick. Never really know what to expect." I turned my head back to the doors where Seth was waiting beyond, both to look at the handsome guy and to hide the lies I felt were written across my face.

"Did you have something you wanted to tell me?" Oliver urged, a warm hand on my arm, drawing my focus back to him.

I smiled at him in embarrassment, "Yeah, sorry. I'm going to a friends house. I'll be back by eight."

My brother's gray eyes narrowed, "You've already made a friend?"

"Is that a crime?" I asked cheekily.

I wasn't surprised when he grabbed me and hugged me tightly, "I'm beyond proud of you. Maybe I've finally taught you to be nice."

I licked the side of his face to get him to let me go,"Have I ever told you you're gay?"

"I am not!" He blushed, wiping his cheek with a grimace, "I like girls…very much."

I groaned, "I so didn't need that mental image of my little brother. Gross! I'm leaving."

As I walked away he yelled, "Oh, don't worry about my friendless existence, just go and have fun! I'll take the beating from Mum and Dad, but you go have a good time!"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Seth was standing outside of our...algebra classroom, and smiled at me eagerly, "Can you come?" I nodded, and he said, "Yes! Let's go. I had to leave my car at home so we need to catch a ride with my friends. Have you met any of the Cullen's?"

I fell into step with him and hummed, "I think so. Is one the tall, pretty blond girl who looks like she wants to kill everyone?"

Seth snorted as we walked to the parking lot, "That would be Rosalie."

"Pretty name." I commented truthfully.

"You really don't have to say that."

"It's the truth! Rosalie's a very pretty name. It means 'rose' in Latin."

"How would you know what her name means in Latin?"

I laughed, biting my lip in a tiny bit of embarrassment, "Um, it's a really daft family thing. My father likes plants, he's named after one, my Mum too. Basically, we're all named after flowers. They think it's hilarious. We mostly think they're weird. My full name is Lillium, my twin is Oliver, which is long for Olive. He is peace and I am purity. We go together. That's what our mother says at least."

"Your mother must be kind."

I smiled, but it felt wrong. It felt wrong to talk about her with him, "Mother is... kind. She stresses about things too much though."

"What is there to stress about it's just you and your brother and sister?" Oh, he assumed that Holly and Oliver where my only siblings.

"Actually, there are seven of us. I'm the oldest girl and second oldest all over. My older brother is twenty, my youngest sister almost nine."

Seth was watching my face, "You sound like you love them a lot."

I couldn't contain my grin, "I do. They're bizarre and we are an eclectic bunch, but my family is everything to me. Where I'm from large families are rare. Each one of my siblings are precious."

"Where are you from, anyway?" Seth asked, holding a door open for me.

My mood border lined grim in an instant as I pulled on the lie our parents had made each of us memorize, "London. It's a beautiful place, but... stifling. It's like I can't breathe." I made eye contact with him and smiled softly, "I can breathe right now."

He blinked dumbly, "You're British?"

To be honest I was not totally familiar with the term, "Um…yes, I suppose so."

"That's amazing, your accent is hardly noticeable."

I giggled at his enthusiasm, and could speak honestly again, "Ollie, Holly, and I worked hard so we would blend in. I'm glad I don't sound like too much of a freak."

I came to a sudden stop in the middle of the hall when Seth grabbed my arm, "You aren't a freak at all, Lilly."

I could only stare at his hand on my arm, more than a little startled. No one ever touched a member of my family without permission. I should have been angry, I should have had his arm cut off for his insolence, but I could only stare and I wasn't my mother. I used my other hand and took his hand off of my arm, but continued to hold it. His hand dwarfed mine, and I my mouth got away with me again, "You are so warm." I marveled at the lines on his palm and how the pale color of my skin was next to his. I'd always been considered dark-skinned in my pale family, but his flawless skin was so much deeper in color than mine.

My words seemed to frighten him. He pulled his hand away, "Come on, my friends are just outside. If we don't hurry, they're going to leave me." He started running and I kept pace easily, used to keeping up with my much taller brothers and Holly for that matter, who easily out paced my casual walk.

He held the exit door open for me, "They're at the Volvo." I located the out of place car a few yards from the door.

"Wow." I gasped. They were a truly beautiful group of people. The tall shapely blond I had seen earlier was wrapped in the arms of a man that looked like a pro-linebacker. An average height brunette girl was leaning against the car, playing with the bronze haired male's hair. The blond male and the tiny dark haired girl stood leaning against each other in a perfect picture of happiness in front of the car. "They're magnificent."

The biggest male saw me first, "Hey, Seth, didn't tell us you had a new girlfriend."

I blushed, "Actually, I just met Seth." Good lord, what was I starting? "It's flattering that you would think that I would be his girlfriend, though."

The male just stared open mouthed at me, and the others hid smiles. I walked to the tiny girl, "I'm Lilly. I hope you don't mind me tagging along with Seth. I'm new here. Seth was kind enough to offer to let me hang out with him. Sorry to barge in, I hope it's okay."

She squealed. The shock of it almost made me pass out, "Lilly!" And then she was hugging me, "We are going to be the best of friends. I can already tell."

I laughed, her joy was infectious, "I'm glad you think so."

She touched a lock of my wavy brown hair, "Your hair is really pretty. Would you let me do it for you sometime?"

The blond she had been standing with pulled her back a little, "I'm sorry. My name is Jasper and this is Alice. She's a little enthusiastic."

"You two are good for each other." Every pair of Cullen eyes widened, "Sorry. I tend to be a little too intuitive. Second oldest in my family... I'm really good at reading people."

The burly one finally seemed to have recovered from my embarrassing outburst. I really needed to keep my mouth shut. "I'm Emmett and this is…"

I finished for him, "Rosalie. I saw you in the hall today. Nice to officially meet you."

Seth sighed, "Well then, those two over there are Edward and Bella. Guys, can we go?"

I looked to my right to the edge of the trees that surrounded the school, "Actually, hold on. I'll be right back."

"What? Lilly!" Seth called after me, but I ignored him.

Holly was crouched on a tree stump, the dress I had thought had been neatly hemmed, shredded around her from her mid thigh to her feet, "Holly?" I whispered, kneeling next to her and touching her arm, "Sweetie, talk to me."

She looked up at me, her eyes wide, jaw trembling. "I couldn't finish my last class."

I pulled her dark hair away from her face and wiped a tear off her cheek, "It's okay. You did so well, Hol. I'm proud of you. You'll do better tomorrow, I know it."

"You don't know what it's like." She whispered, but let her head fall forward so her forehead rested on my shoulder.

I rubbed her back soothingly in a way I hadn't in years, "I don't. That doesn't mean I don't know how it's effected you. You'll be okay, just takes time."

Holly took a deep stuttered breath and sat up. The hem of her dress knitted back together. "Thank you, Lil." I got a tiny, tiny smile from her, "Have to say I feel better. You're not such a terrible big sister."

I helped her to her feet, brushing a leaf off her shoulder, "I try. I was going to home with a friend, but I'll come home if you need me too."

Holly shook her head, "No, I'm fine now. I'll go find Oliver, we'll get the twins and take them home. If you could possibly bring home some sort of alcohol, that would be great for my recovery."

I glared at my closest sister, "I will not. Besides, you're the one that could get away with that, not me."

She chuckled darkly, "Mmh, correct. Have fun on your date."

"It's not a date." I hissed.

Holly looked far too devilish for my tastes, "It is. He's lovely though. Good choice, sister."

I bit my lip, "Not a word, Hollyhock. You keep your mouth shut or I will be more of a terror than usual. You know I'm capable of that."

She held her hands up in defense, "I know you can be. Go, I'll see you tonight. Stay late, Mum will never notice."

She winked at me and joined our brother back in the school building. I returned to Seth and the Cullens, "Sorry, my sister's having trouble adjusting. Are we still going?"

Seth gave me a slightly tight smile, "Yeah."

Emmett smiled and opened the door to a Jeep I hadn't noticed. "Come on, Rose. Eddie-poo bring your Bella-boo."

"Emmett!" The couple groaned in unison.

Edward looked at the Volvo anxiously, "I'd rather…"

"Edward!" Alice shrieked, "We won't hurt the car. If you shut up and get in the Jeep then you'll be able to see your baby sooner. Let's go, Lilly." She hooked her arm through mine and pulled me to the backseat of the car. I was thankful that the car ride was short because I might have strangled the girl. I'd never wanted to know that much about clothes in my entire life.

Seth jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and pulled my door open. He seemed as ready to get me out of the car, as I was to get away from Alice. He walked by my side up to the house and Alice stayed pouting in the back seat of the Volvo. "Seth, do you need a ride in the morning?" Jasper asked.

Seth turned around, "Yeah, if you guys don't mind."

Jasper nodded and got in the car. I had a feeling he was a man of few words. That must have been why he was with Alice. I thought dryly, she talks for him.

Seth knocked on the door a couple of times. When nothing happened he turned to me apologetically, "Sorry, I knew I should have brought my key." He flashed me a smile that almost blinded me. "Mom! Your son is dying from lack of food!"

A man came from around back, "Seth, your mom and I were in the back. Come on, you can get in through the… Seth, you didn't tell us you were bringing a girl home."

I held out my hand to the stranger, "Hello, I'm Lilly Davenport."

The man pulled off a gardening glove and took my hand, shaking it firmly, "It's nice to see young people with manners. I'm Charlie Swan, Forks police chief."

"A pleasure, Mr. Swan."

"Please, call me Charlie. Mr. Swan makes me feel old."

Seth put a hand on my shoulder, "He's Bella's uncle." The man looked a little like Bella, but the comparison was hard. She was a young girl and he was an old man. "Hey, Lilly, let's go meet my mom." I followed him off the porch and around to a gate in the fence, "Mom!"

A woman about Charlie's age poked her head around tomato plant, "Seth, sweetheart, how was everyone today?"

Seth laughed nervously, giving his mother an odd look. "Good, um mom? I'd like you to meet Lilly."

The woman's eyes shot open, "Oh, hello, I'm sorry, dear, I didn't see you there." The stood and brushed her dirt caked hands on her apron, "Sue Clearwater, it's been a long time since Seth has brought a friend home." She approached us and planted a kiss on Seth's forehead. I watched as some mental conversation was passed from mother to son. I felt an unknown emotion rise in me. She smiled good-naturedly at me and the emotion seemed to melt away. "My son is a good man."

"I don't doubt that." I looked at Seth. I had only met him a matter of hours ago, but I already felt a sense of possession. My body was telling me that he was mine. He grinned at me.

"I hope you'll stay for dinner. I just put the lasagna in the oven."

"Thank you so much for offering, I'd love to. I don't have to be home 'till eight. I don't want to impose, though."

She smiled, "Seth, a girl with tact. Perhaps she could teach your sister a few things. Do you know If she'll be home tonight…for dinner?" I did not miss the pause, but ignored it.

Seth shrugged, "I think she's staying with the pack tonight. There's a meeting. I'll go later. Emily's cooking." His mother nodded and returned to her gardening. I had the urge to help her, but I reminded myself that they weren't like the plants in my father's garden, I didn't know exactly how to handle these.

Seth lead me into, what I assumed, was a normal American house, "My room's back there, second door on the right. I'll get some snacks. I'm starved." I flashed him a smile that seemed to stun him before heading to the room he had indicated.

It was spotless; I don't know why I expected anything different. His room looked like Oliver's. Everything had a place and nothing was out of place. I scanned his music. It was the only think I knew a lot about. His albums were in alphabetical order by group and then by album title.

It was kind of sad. I couldn't really talk; I was constantly invading Nigel's room and straightening things up. My brother was a slob. I was almost ashamed that I was his sister.

I found my way to a folded up sweater on Seth's desk. On impulse, I picked it up and held it to my face. It smelled like him. His scent was so familiar to me already. At this moment, I realized the severity of what I was doing and feeling. Fear washed over me. For an instant, I couldn't breathe. The sweater fell back into its previous place.

I felt Seth enter his room and I spun around. "Seth!" His name felt nice to say. Dear God, I was being consumed by this human. He was becoming my life, consuming every part of my mind. "You scared me. I didn't hear you."

He grinned and scratched to back of his neck, "Sorry. I'll be louder next time." He opened a bag of chips and flopped down on his bed, motioning for me to join him.

I raised an eyebrow, "Next time?" I took a chip from the bag.

I got another guilty grin, "Yeah, I've a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

"What will the Cullen's say about me stealing their friend?"

His hand found mine and held it, "They can just get over it."

I laced my fingers in his, "You're really bold. They seem like tough people."

He blushed, "I'm not normally this bold."

I giggled, "I'm not normally this way either. I tend to snap at people sometimes." I searched his eyes for his emotions, "Can't snap at you though, not really sure why." Shock, and then an unrecognizable warmth passed behind the depths of his bright eyes. "I'm funny like that."

I chuckled, "Funny? Yes, you are funny."

We bantered for an hour and a half before his mother called us to dinner. Charlie, it turned out, was Sue's boyfriend and he had gone home shortly before dinner, something about a freezer of frozen fish.

It was ten past seven when I started to feel odd, and absently wrote our phone number on a sticky note off his desk, "Would you mind if I went home now? I'm really tired."

He smiled, following me to the kitchen, "No, that's fine. You need to call your parents?"

I shook my head, "I think I'll walk. It's a beautiful night." I picked my backpack off the floor and opened the front door.

"I'll go with you." Crap, my house was farther than a normal human would go this late.

"You don't need to, Seth. I'll be fine. It's a long way."

He grabbed my shoulder, "Lilly, if it's a long way than that makes me want to come with you even more. The woods are dangerous. Especially at night."

His concern made me smile. How could I tell him no? "All right, but only half way. Your mother wouldn't want you gone all night."

"I'm out most nights anyway." He mumbled as I led him into the forest.

His tone bothered me, "Doing what?"

He stiffened, "Nothing. How do you know your way home, especially in the dark?"

In all honesty I had no idea how to get home, but I could smell my house and I was following that. Not that I could try to explain that to Seth now. That would be a nightmare, "I'm good in the woods. My family and I do a lot of camping."

"You all do a lot of stuff together."

"Yeah, we do. We are very lucky to all still be here. Although, I'm not sure why my older brother still lives with…"

"Hello, Lillium.


	4. Chapter 3: Everyday America

**Chapter 3: Everyday America**

**Part 1: Esme Cullen**

_"__That's how it goes in everyday America_

_A little town and a great big life"_

Renesmee was walking by my side in the grocery store, picking out the foods she wanted. She was so precious, and the light of our lives. I had to almost fight the others to get any time alone with her, but I had dragged her along for my chore that was still foreign to me. Before Bella, everything had been different. Rosalie and I had pined for children and Edward had been my sad recluse. Now Edward had his Bella and we all had Nessie. "Grandma, can we get some cereal?"

I grinned at her, "Ness, you can get what ever you want." The girl was a picky eater and when she asked for anything, food or nonfood, it was given. Nessie skipped back to the start of the isle and I continued on, listening to her rapid heartbeat.

A woman caught my attention as I turned onto the next isle. She had long brown hair that was braided loosely around her face, it gave her a kind air that counteracted the sharp lines of her pretty face that could have made her seem cold. The little girl that was holding her hand was looking around wildly, like she'd never been in a grocery store. "Gerry, don't gawk. It makes you look strange." The woman chided the girl, who looked just like her mother. It was then I first noticed the little girl's eyes. They were violet.

The little girl looked up at her mother, "What is all of this?"

"Gerry, it's food. This is a place to buy food."

"Food." The child echoed.

"Yes." Her mother bent down on one knee and poked the girl softly in the stomach, "Food. It's why your brother has to exercise all the time. One of these days that fabulous metabolism of his is going to fail him, and he's going to get really, really fat. He'll look like your Great Uncle Jerome in no time."

The little girl wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Jerome is a slob." She tilted her head thoughtfully, "I see the resemblance."

Her mother ruffled her hair, but stopped when she saw Nessie run past her.

She looked at me oddly and then grinned. She walked up to Nessie and I, her daughter following obediently behind, "Hello, I don't mean to be a problem, but could you tell me where the meats are. I'm terribly confused. We've only just moved to America so I'm a little out of sorts." Her words were laden with a heavy English accent.

I smiled at the woman, she reminded me of myself. Her daughter's eyes unnerved me, but I knew my own eyes unnerved most humans. I told her where to find the meat and then my curiosity got the best of me, "I'm sorry to pry. Where are you from?"

The other little girl's eyes narrowed. She opened her mouth to speak, but her mother held a finger to her lips, "We're from England, London actually. My husband's sister has lived in Forks and we decided to see what the big fuss she kept making was all about. Forks really is a lovely place." She looked at Nessie, "Your daughter really is beautiful."

I laughed, "She's not my, she's my adopted granddaughter."

The woman's eyebrows shot up, "Adopted? How kind of you."

"Not kind, I'd like to think, but open. Some children need a home and parents and I feel inclined to give it to them."

The woman smiled, "You must be Esme Cullen."

I nodded, "Yes, I am Esme. And you are?"

"Oh, dear me. I'm being rude. I'm Anna Davenport." I shook her hand, "My sister-in-law has been going on and on about how she would love to have some of the Cullen children in her school. You all have had her foaming at the mouth for years."

I furrowed my brow, "Who is your sister-in-law?"

"Elaine Davenport. She's my husband's sister, and she owns and runs a boarding school for gifted children." The woman smiled, but something about it didn't reach her eyes, "It's nice that you adopt. I myself took in my best friend's daughter. Her mother died in childbirth and I convinced my husband that we would take her. I'm not sure what I was thinking; I already had three infants at the time."

I looked at her daughter, "You must be one of those three."

The girl shook her head rapidly and then hid her face in her mother's skirt. Anna smoothed down her hair, "She doesn't talk much. In sort of an awkward stage. She's my youngest, actually. My adoptive daughter, Holly, is sixteen. My eldest should be out of the house, but my husband and I can't seem to get him to leave."

I laughed, "Tell me about it. I have six teenagers and sometimes I want to pull my hair out when they won't leave me alone." That was only true sometimes, when they all decided to behave like children instead of adults, but in the context of the conversation it was the best I had to offer.

Anna smiled, "Wow, I though I was the only woman crazy enough to have more than four kids. At least your kids are mostly chunked together. I've got an adult, three teenagers, two preteens and this little one. I thought the nappies would never end."

"It's one of the things I'm glad about having adopted all of my kids, they were all well out of diapers." They were all more than out of diapers by the time I became their mother, but again, I had nothing else to say that was relatable.

Anna giggled, "Thank you so much for your help. I'm sorry to have kept you up, sometimes I find myself talking to anything that stands still long enough."

"It's no problem." I looked at Nessie, "Do you have what you wanted?" My granddaughter nodded jovially. "I hope to see you again."

"Me too!" The woman laughed as she turned away. I noticed her daughter was still staring at me, her hand grasping at her mother's. The girl was giving me a look that made me uneasy. Meeting her eyes was like looking into Renesmee's, they were eyes that seemed far too old for the tiny person they were encased in. Far too old...

I asked Carlisle about the Davenports when I got home, and he hummed for a few seconds, "Yes, I believe I've seen Elaine once or twice in the years we've been here. Never spoken to her, but she signed paperwork for a boy who was injured when he crashed his bicycle into a tree. She was his legal guardian. I remember something about him living with her and being taught by her along with a handful of others. There was an older girl with her who I've seen a few more times since, she picks up insulin for one of the others every so often. I don't think I've ever seen that one though."

"How odd." I commented.

Carlisle put a hand on my arm, "What's bothering you, Esme?"

I sat down the plate I was cleaning, "Have you ever seen anyone with naturally purple eyes?"

He nodded, "Yes, once, hundreds of years ago. A young woman named Valentine."

I'd never heard him mention the name before, "A lover?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No, but a dear friend. She and her young son lived with me for a short time. People were hunting her, searching for a woman with dark hair and purple eyes. She's the reason I had the faith in myself to save Edward, or any of you. Valentine and her son reminded me that I'm not meant to be alone. Valentine stayed until her hunters moved on. She left on a sunny day. I never saw either of them again. But without her, I would have never made it to fall in love with you."

"I owe her a lot then." I looked at my hands, "But you haven't seen anyone with purple eyes since?" He shook his head, "The youngest girl was with her mother, and swear her eyes were purple. She didn't look totally human, Carlisle. We got lucky with Janet coming through and making everyone in town forget we'd lived here before. We've been through so much already, I don't want more trouble in Forks."

Carlisle took my hands in his, "I know, neither do I. I'll keep an eye on things and have our children keep an eye on the Davenports that are in school." He kissed me gently, "We'll be fine, Esme. Don't worry."

I laughed shortly, leaning into him, "It's my job to worry, Carlisle. "

He wrapped his arms around me and sighed fondly, "I know. It's my job to tell you not to."

"I love you." I whispered to him, hearing the sound of the kids returning from a late night hunting trip.

Carlisle stole one more kiss, "I love you too, Esme."

* * *

**Part 2: Seth Clearwater**

"Hello, Lillium."

I put myself between Lilly and the Emmett sized man who had emerged from the shadows. I'd been so caught up with Lilly that I hadn't even noticed him. Lilly put her hands on my defensively raised arm, "It's okay." She stepped to the side, "Not funny, Nigel. Are you trying to give me and poor Seth here heart attacks?"

He looked so stiff and mean, but when his sister spoke to him, his face melted into an impish smile, "No, but that scream really was loud. I'm not sure Grams heard you. Maybe you should do another one, just to be thorough."

Lilly glared at her brother with an expression I'd given Leah plenty of times, "Nigel, what are you doing here?"

He grinned, "Well, Holly flubbed and got ratted out, so Mum sent me and the twins to come get you from your little play date." He looked me over, "You didn't tell Ollie it was with a boy. Mum made him squeal like a pig. She'll be the one with heart trouble when she finds out the truth."

"The twins?" Lilly asked, ignoring her brother's insight.

He hummed confirmation, "Mh, they're around here somewhere. A frog or something caught their eyes."

Lilly glared harder at her brother, "You let them out of your sight? For a frog!"

He didn't appear concerned, "They're not likely to get lost, Lilly. We all grew up in the same forest. Besides, they're together. What trouble could they possibly get into?"

Lilly was less than pleased by his assurance, "Are you bleeding mad? They are trouble!"

Two tiny blond heads emerged into the darkness, "He's not mad," Said one of the girls.

"He's eccentric." Stated the other.

I noticed a vein throb in Lilly's forehead and had to suppress a grin. She stared them down with a firm, maternal expression, "Ivy, Moss, you keep this up and I'll take you both over my knee. Couldn't you be less like freaks and more like me and Ollie?"

The identical twins frowned, mirroring each other, "We aren't freaks!" Okay, the unison was creepy.

Lilly sighed in frustration and knelt to pick one of them up, "You're right, you're not. Forgive me?"

The one in her arms nodded and tucked herself tightly into Lilly's grip, but I found myself wondering how Lilly could look so unencumbered by the girl's weight. Their brother scooped up the other one who had a medical bracelet glinting from her slender wrist. Nigel smoothed her wild blonde curls, "We're all a bit weary. Time change and all. Why don't you say goodnight to your new friend so we can get these two back to Mum and in bed."

Lilly shot me a sympathetic look, "I was enjoying your company, but I'm afraid Nigel is correct. The little ones need to sleep. So does he, for that matter." She said the last part while frowning at her brother, "You okay?"

He nodded, "Just fine. Catch up, won't you?" He held an arm out to the girl Lilly was holding, "Come on, Ivy, let's give our Lil a moment."

The little girl, Ivy, went from one sibling to the other, and Lilly gave her brother a grateful smile, "Thanks, Nige. I'll catch up."

He smiled back, holding the two preteen girls like they weighed nothing, "No problem, little sister, just remember that next time I ask for your assistance with something."

"You got it." She assured him, waiting until he was just out of sight to turn back to me, "I really am sorry. We were having such a lovely time. Nigel's a bit intense, but he's got a good heart."

"It's really alright. I'm thinking it would have been worse had it been my sister." I told her honestly.

"I would like to meet her." Lilly said softly before leaning close and pressing a kiss to my cheek, "Goodnight, Seth. I hope tonight is the first of many we'll spend together."

"Me too." I whispered, stunned and overjoyed. She flashed me a breathtaking smile and I found myself repeating, even though she was long gone, "Me too." I felt like I was floating on clouds as I meandered towards Sam and Emily's. I'd imprinted. Besides Leah and the guys who were far too young, I'd been the last single wolf in the Pack.

Jake found me sitting on the front steps, "What's going on, brother?"

I chose not to reply; I wanted to keep Lilly to myself for a little while. The thought made me smile. I knew why Jacob never wanted Nessie out of his sight, watching Lilly walk away with her brother had been excruciating.

Jacob was shook my shoulder, "Hey, what's up with you? Seth!"

I blinked at him several times, dazed. "I imprinted." I hadn't meant to say it. I hadn't meant to tell anyone about her, she was mine. I couldn't take the words back though.

My pack leader stared open mouthed at me for a moment before a large grin spread across his face, "Really! That's awesome! Who is she? Do I know her? When are you bringing her to meet the Pack?"

I shrugged off his overly excited self. Groaning, "Jake! I don't know, we just met today!"

Jake slumped into the sofa, "Why didn't you say so? Do we at least get to know her name and what she looks like?"

I shored up my resolve. I'd let the cat out of the bag, there was no way Jake was going to rest until he knew everything I knew about my new imprint. "Her name is Lilly."

"Lilly, huh? Tell me more."

"Yeah, tell us more." Damn, our discussion had pulled the whole pack near.

I tried not to look at them all as I spoke, "She just moved here. She's the second oldest of seven kids. Her hair is brown, but it looks red in the sunlight. Her eyes are gray."

"Gray!" Paul exclaimed.

I smiled, her gray eyes were only a part of her, but they held a point of mystery, "Yeah, her eyes are gray. Her twin brother and their father's are too. Her father is a gardener, which is why all of her siblings have flower themed names, even her adopted sister. They all kind of hate that."

"How old is she?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

"Seventeen." I answered instantly, and several of the guys breathed a sigh of relief for me. I would be eighteen in a month, but the age difference between the two of us was less than a year. I'd gotten very, very lucky.

The questions went on and on from there, most of which I couldn't answer. Billy finally called them off of me when they started outlining a game plan for me. The meeting lasted until late, so most of us decided to crash where we were. I stayed there too. My mom would understand, and it was a Friday night so I didn't have to worry about school. Also, if I was with the Pack all weekend, I wouldn't have to pine for Lilly quite so badly, they'd do a halfway decent job of distracting me.

The next morning, Jacob, Quil, Embry and I, decided to go see the Cullens. It was early, the sun just rising, not that any one could really tell because of the dense cloud cover, but at least it wasn't raining. The guys picked up where they'd left off with pestering me when I smelled something. Lilly.

We were near where her brother and younger twin sisters had appeared, and two female voices suddenly burst out of the morning silence.

Not a word was in English, but one of the voices I knew instinctually was Lilly's. "Lilly?"

"I thought you said she was from London." Embry whispered.

I was confused as well, "That's what she told me."

Jacob was scowling, "That doesn't sound like any English I've ever heard, and I'm pretty sure they speak English in England."

I hissed at them all to be quiet, and searched for any words I could recognize from their speech. I was also trying to figure out where they were.

Jacob was the first to accurately pinpoint where they were, "I think they're above us."

All four of us jerked our chins towards the sky, peering up into the dense branches.

"Pryd ydw I'n cael i gwrdd ag ef?" One voice said softly.

"Ych, nid wyf yn gwybod!" The other, Lilly's, exclaimed.

The first voice was chirpy then, "Beth am nawe? Mae'n gywir isod i ni beth bynnag."

"Beth!" Lilly shrieked, and I heard a branch snap.

* * *

They're speaking Welsh via Google Translate! Thanks to Wattagirl for reviewing! Next chapter is where we get truly new scenes! Keep on reviewing!

-Jenn


	5. Chapter 4: I Have Confidence

Some totally new scenes here, folks! Let me know what you think!

* * *

**Chapter 4: I Have Confidence**

**Lilly Davenport**

**_"_**_What will this day be like? I wonder._

_What will my future be? I wonder."_

We'd been up since well before dawn, and were settling into a large tree to actually talk. Holly was Rowan, and even though she hardly ever took her animal form, she was just as agile. Leopards like trees, but unlike Holly, I wasn't a leopard. I could feel her eyes on me when I slipped, and she giggled, teasing in the Old Tongue, "Lilly, you should really be more careful."

I kicked spitefully at the climbing vine I'd tripped over, just grateful that my balance was good enough that I hadn't actually fallen. "Why? It's not like the plants here are going to hurt me like ones at home."

The look on her face told me that she wasn't unaware that I'd almost taken the twenty foot tumble. She teased though, at least aware that here the plants weren't likely to try to eat us. "They could!"

I shrugged, settling carefully down on a branch across from where she was perched, "I guess so. How are you feeling anyway?"

I watched her face, and was pleased that she'd relaxed once we'd gotten away from the chaos at home. She was braiding some of her long black hair absently, "The lust for blood isn't anything new for me. It's just mostly the improved senses that are taking me some time to adjust to. Are you nervous?"

I laughed awkwardly. She was half vampire, so she'd taken to being Transitioned like a fish to water, waking up one morning last week having slept through her fever and the madness in her own room. That had been known to happen even in full Rowan, but I wasn't so sure I'd be so lucky, "Nervous? That I'm going to go insane at any time now and want to drink blood? A little. Nigel's going first though. He didn't look all that great last night. I still feel just fine. Better than fine, actually."

"That's good. Not that Nigel's having a slow Transition, but that you feel good." She bit her lip, "I really am sorry about the other day. I got carried away."

So I'd noticed. The plan hadn't been for her to actually strangle me, it'd just been to force our parents hands. "It's okay. Plan worked, didn't it? We're here."

Holly grinned at me, but something dark lingered behind her emerald eyes, "Yes, we are. I meant to ask you about your new friend. You went home with him last night?!"

I felt my face flush, "I did. Isn't that insane? I really don't know what I was thinking. Do you think we can be Mated before we Transition?"

She shrugged, fiddling with her hair, undoubtably scouring her vast memory of the history of our world for some answer to my question. She finally answered, "Not sure. Never heard of it happening, but that doesn't mean it's not possible."

I sighed, but thinking of Seth brought a smile to my face, "It must be possible. Seth is... incredible. I always thought it would feel like this, but not 'till after I Transitioned. It's like my whole world revolves around him now. Is that how you feel with Jason?"

As usual, Holly winced when I said the name of her lover aloud. She and Jason had met years ago, and she'd been in love with the Y Dyn Hysbys, or Wise Man, ever since. Holly had over powered the wizard's moral compass and he'd gotten her pregnant around her sixteenth birthday. After chastising her relentlessly, I'd helped her hide it when her powers of illusion couldn't counteract sudden urges to vomit. Lysander was already a month old, and I'd helped her get us here because I knew she couldn't stand being parted from either of them much longer, especially now that she'd Transitioned. I planned to make the most of every moment I got to spend with my sister while we were still together because when I returned home, she wouldn't be with me.

Holly tapped her worn shoe against mine, regaining my attention, "From the way you've talked about him just this morning, it sounds like it." She told me with a mischievous grin on her face before she asked softly, "When do I get to meet him?"

"Ugh, I don't know!" I exclaimed, standing to stretch my leg. I helped her give birth, so we shared almost everything, but I wanted to keep him to myself for a while longer.

Holly stood too, languidly, shaking the half formed braids out of her hair and chirping, "How about now? He's right below us anyway."

"What!" I shrieked, and had a half second to realize what was happening before the branch my left foot was on snapped, and I tumbled down.

Holly caught me by the arm for a moment, but lost her grip. Fortunately, she slowed my momentum just enough that I had time to roll out of the fall, ending up on my back a few yards away from the base of the tree I'd just fallen out of.

Basically every inch of me hurt, but I managed to roll my shoulder back into it's socket before I stumbled to my feet. I heard Holly land, effortlessly, but felt Seth's warm hands on me instantly, "Oh my God, Lilly! Are you okay?"

I nodded my head through the pain, grateful I was Rowan and not human. If I'd been human, I wouldn't be standing. I gave him a small, bashful smile, "Ouch."

Holly was already tutting, pulling leaves out of my hair. "I told you to be careful, Lil." I could feel her magic settling over the skin on my arm and neck, no doubt disguising the external damage that wouldn't heal for a few hours.

"Yeah, I, uh... missed the memo." I said wryly, mortified, "Dammit that hurt."

"Do you climb trees often?" Seth asked, holding one of my hands in his.

"Actually, yes. It's more Holly's thing, but at home, we study in the forest all the time. The trees here aren't quite what we're used to." I looked up at where I'd fallen from, "Looks like a lot farther up from down here. Why'd we go so high up anyway?"

Holly glared at me, and it looked cold, but I knew her well enough to know she was trying not to laugh. "Didn't say you had to follow me up that far. I could hear you just fine from where you were. Don't blame me, not my fault that your balance is substandard!"

I gapped at her, "Substandard? Hah! You're a freaking cat. You make everyone look like they have substandard balance."

She grinned, "At least you've fallen enough to know how to keep yourself from crushing your skull in. I think Oliver's still too frightened to give it a try again."

I arched an eyebrow at her, "Seriously, he almost died, Hol. I'd be traumatized too!"

She looked at Seth, "Lilly, you're being rude. Introduce us."

The blush on my cheeks settled in for the long haul, "Uh, Seth, this is my sister, Holly. She doesn't really like school, so she was probably a crazy bitch yesterday. Sorry."

He smiled at her, but it seemed forced, "It's okay. Just uh...glad to have you in Bio."

"I'm sure. I'm working on my social anxiety." She said blithely, looking pointedly at the three strangers who had been watching our exchanges.

"Oh! Shit. Lilly, Holly, this is Jacob, Quil, and Embry."

I shook their hands, each as warm as Seth's, and got to the one named Jacob last, "So, I guess you're in charge." He had an undeniable aura about him.

They all gawked at me, and his hand tightened ever so slightly on mine, "How would you know that?" He asked.

I gestured to Holly, "We're two of seven kids. You learn to be observant or you end up with nasty things in your bed at night. Obviously, Holly's a brat who's in charge no matter that she's the middle child, but little Ivy is the lead troublemaker."

Jacob laughed, and all the tension melted away, "I've heard younger siblings can be brats." He pulled Seth into a headlock, and I had to stop myself from interfering, "Seth and I wouldn't know anything about that though, we're both the youngest."

"You're lucky." I noted the worn path they were on, "Where're you guys headed?"

Jacob answered, releasing Seth, "We were headed to the Cullen's house."

"I didn't know they lived near here." I commented, hiding my discomfort at knowing how close we were in proximity to the vampires, and gestured vaguely North, "We live just up there. Can't say we've had time to meet our neighbors. Would you like to stop at our house before you go? Breakfast should be ready now." Holly elbowed me. "What?"

"Remember last night?"

Of course I did. I was just being an infatuated idiot. Last night was the reason we were so far from the house in the first place:

Nigel had been scratching the back of his neck, but I'd kept talking, regaling the twins with dramatized stories about my first day at school while we walked home.

"Lilly, shut up." He growled. My mouth snapped shut and I glared at him. He looked uneasy. "Come here."

My anger had melted away, "What's wrong?" I asked as I rushed back to him. He bent down a little, so I could see the back of his neck in the moonlight. I gasped, touching it gently, looking at the dark green scales that had erupted across his human skin and weren't fading. "Nigel, what's going on? That's not supposed to happen." It wasn't supposed to happen. Rowan only ever sustained the mildest Demi form when they were very young infants. I would never randomly sprout fur, and Nigel shouldn't have scales.

"I don't know." He said, voice tight, hiding just the tip of his panic.

"Come on, we need to get you home." I said, turning to the twins, "You two run back, find Gerry." The little girls nodded, but I wasn't through, "And for heavens sake, don't harass her anymore." They'd rolled their eyes simultaneously, but obeyed for once.

"Are you feeling alright?" I had asked, looking at him suspiciously, trying to make light of the situation to calm him down.

Nigel had nodded, "Just a little itchy and…warm."

"I'd noticed." I said wryly, placing a hand on his cheek. We both stilled at the contact, his skin felt…warm. "Nigel." I'd whispered in horror, "You're burning up."

We were Rowan, my body temperature averaged at one o' one, his, due to his snake other half, was normally twenty degrees above his surroundings. The news estimated the temperature to be seventy five at this time of night. For him to feel warm to me, my own temperature would have to be at least ten degrees lower than it should have been. The fever had ravaged him all night long.

When Holly and I had left the house this morning, he'd still been stuck in the fever stage. It was likely that he was Transitioning by now though, hopefully. I couldn't take Seth and his friends home because I wasn't sure it was even safe for me to be there. Siblings were the preferred first meal over everything but the Rowan's mate, "Sorry, our brother's come down with something. I totally forgot. Probably best we don't take you to the petri dish." I looked to Holly, "Would you check on him?"

Holly nodded. Since she wasn't a blood relative, she would be safe if he was delusional and bitey, "I'll come find you if we need anything."

"Thank you." I said, tossing her backpack to her, "Be careful."

She snorted, "I'm not the one who just fell out of a tree." She said her goodbyes and told Seth that she'd see him in class on Monday. "Croen-cerddwr." Holly whispered to me as she walked away.

I spun around to face her back, "What?"

She glanced over her shoulder, "You heard me."

Of course I'd heard her, but what she'd said didn't make any sense. Skin-walker? I had no idea why my sister would be talking about skin-walkers and not the fact that we'd yet to figure out the Cullen/vampire situation past deciding we weren't going to breathe a word to our parents. They'd take us right back to Avalon and our castle prison.

I forced a smile and turned back to the group of young men. "I'm sorry about teasing a home cooked meal. I am hungry though. You lot must know all the good places to eat though. Mind showing a girl around?"

Seth was looking at me oddly, "I thought you said you were British. What language was that that you two were speaking?"

I blinked at him a few times. Of course, the entire conversation between Holly and I hadn't been in English, and of course they heard us. "Oh! Welsh! Our grandmother insists we speak to her in the Old Tongue, Holly and I practice as much as we can. Rather a fun exercise, actually."

"Nice!" Jacob exclaimed, and smiled at Seth, "Sure, we'll show you around." He elbowed Seth, "Of course, I'm sure our Seth wouldn't mind taking you home and cooking for you. He's our little chef in training."

Seth growled, "Jake, stop it, please."

I smiled at Seth and his face glazed over in a happy fog that rivaled my own, "Seth it's okay. I like your friends." I grinned at Jacob, "Jacob, since Seth is being a kill joy, would you mind being my guide?" I looped an arm in his.

Jacob laughed, but there was a slight tension to it, "I'd love to, but I don't think Seth would like that."

I melted when I saw Seth's livid expression, and moved away from Jacob, "Seth, I'm just kidding. I have the feeling that you're the best guide I could ever ask for." I put a hand against his cheek and shivered in pleasure when he leaned into my touch. The others looked away, the moment too personal. I stroked my thumb over his lower lip, resisting the urge to kiss him, "Don't pout, Seth. You're cuter than he is anyway."

From behind me, Jacob huffed dramatically, "New girl, that stings!"

I laughed, glancing back over my shoulder at him, "Oh, Jacob. You're still cute, but Seth... He's cuter." I bit my lip, wanting Seth to my self but not wanting to disturb his day with his friends all at the same time. "What do you guys usually do on Saturday's?"

Seth slung an arm around my shoulder, "We hang out on the Reservation, or at the Cullen's. We were heading to their place before going to the beach. What do you say Jake, think we could bring the new girl and give her a culture shock?"

Jacob nodded, an indulgent smile on his face, "If you want to, Seth. Just make sure to hold on to her, wouldn't want to lose such a pretty girl."

Seth and I walked arm in arm to the Cullen's house, where I had to convince myself that I wasn't about to be eaten, but we were ripped apart when Alice insisted on finding a swimsuit for me. "Oh, please, Lilly! Bella, Rose, and I can't wear this because we're all too pale, but it would look fabulous on you."

I stared at the tiny pieces of fabric. Not even my own mother had seen me wearing so little. Well, maybe Holly had, but she didn't really count. I loved the color though. The pale pink certainly contrasted with my sun kissed skin-tone, and after several minutes of pleas from Alice, I caved.

All in all, it was a totally normal encounter. Until Alice's cool hand grazed over the back of my neck while she was tying the bikini into place for me, "Oh, is that a real tattoo?"

I nodded slowly, trying to keep my heart beat steady, "Yeah, my sister Holly, our older brother and I got tattoos for Holly's fifteenth birthday."

That was a lie. On their fifteenth birthday, all Rowan were Marked. By that point we were seen as old enough to make the decisions in regards to style and location. At that same time, we were all officially entered into the record books, our human names and titles, as well as the scientific classification of our animal form. Officially, I was Lilium Caerwyn of the Davenport line, last of the Canis Dirus. No one was quite sure why the rare gene had appeared so many generations into our family, but it had, and on the back of my neck was a swirling she-wolf bust.

"You like wolves?" Bella asked, grinning slyly.

"They're my favorite animals." I said lamely, sounding like a child.

Bella looked towards the door, and yelled, "She likes wolves!"

More clearly than a human, I could hear the chortles and laughing that accompanied her announcement. I didn't get the joke. I almost wished I'd brought Holly along. She'd spent time among people who lived here, and she was far more comfortable socially than I was, which was ironic considering the fact that most people annoyed her. Holly had tutored me the best she knew how during our preparations, but we hadn't really anticipated vampires here. That was why she was staying so far away. If she got too close, or Nigel for that matter, the vampires were bound to notice how not human they were physiologically. Nigel was cold blooded, and Holly's heart beat at half a normal rate, not to mention that every few weeks an organ system would stutter and start failing her. She crossed into Washington when that happened, and some blood from Jason fixed her right up. Being a half vampire took its toll. I worried about her all the time, but I'd heard her praying that I would avoid any social gaffs that would out me.

I would always do my best not to disappoint my little sister. I smiled hesitantly at Bella, "I uh...do. I'm not getting the joke though. What's the deal with wolves?"

Bella smiled easily, "All the guys on the Reservation, they call themselves the Pack. Like wolves."

"Wolves don't actually travel in packs. They're more like nuclear family groups." I spouted, throwing my hand over my mouth, "I'm sorry. I'll just keep my mouth shut."

Her laugh sounded like the pealing of bells, "You're fine! Please, we're all really getting excited to know you, and we can't really do that if you don't talk."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. I've never done this before." I tried and failed to keep a blush from staining my cheeks.

"Never done what?" Alice asked, handing me my shirt back grudgingly, but I had been relieved when Bella had won the argument about me going back out of the bedroom in just the bikini.

I shivered slightly, biting my lower lip, "Spent time with a boyfriend's friends, had a boyfriend, worn a bikini. Take your pick." And why the hell was I referring to Seth as my boyfriend already? I was insane.

Rosalie scoffed, basically the first noise she'd made since I'd arrived, "_You've_ never had a boyfriend?"

I resisted the urge to hide my face. I was a Princess not a scared little girl. "No. I've had a fiancé since I was five, but I've never dated anyone."

"A fiancé? Like an arranged marriage?" Bella exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

I felt the same way, "Tradition. Scotch and I have been engaged forever, but I've never dated him. At most, we're pen pals, he has special needs sister so he stays on his family's estate with her. He's my best friend outside my family, but nothing more. I've never felt a connection with anyone like I have with Seth. I'm more than a little scared."

"Don't be!" Alice urged, giving me a swift squeeze. "Seth's a great guy."

I found my eyes drawn to the closed door, a smile on my face, "I know."

* * *

Lilly's day isn't ending up like she thought it would, but it's not over yet! ;)

Review!

-Jenn


End file.
